


Emménagement

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [29]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, des chats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Le plus surprenant, c’était que Heero ait acheté un appartement. En général, il ne restait pas assez longtemps quelque part pour que ça en vaille la peine, et quand il revenait dans le coin, c’était le lit de Duo qui l’accueillait.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344898
Kudos: 5





	Emménagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithy/gifts).

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été écrite en janvier 2006 et publiée pour la première sur Livejournal en mars 2006.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.
> 
> Cette fic était une commande de [ sur le simple prompt de Heero qui embrasse Duo.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithy/profile)

* * *

— Classe, déclara Duo en passant sur le balcon.

Il appuya les coudes sur la barrière et contempla la vue, le parc en bas et la mer un peu plus loin. _Vraiment très classe_, pensa de nouveau Duo avec un peu de surprise.

Heero avait franchement bien choisi. Il avait dû y mettre le prix aussi. L’appartement était grand, lumineux, il n’y avait qu’une vraie chambre, mais une petite pièce pouvait servir à la fois de bureau et de chambre de secours et la cuisine était spacieuse. Ça donnait envie de passer beaucoup de temps à l’intérieur à faire des tas de choses. Enfin, pour ce que ça servirait à Heero… Peut-être que Duo viendrait de temps en temps lui faire la cuisine.

Le plus surprenant, c’était que Heero ait acheté un appartement. En général, il ne restait pas assez longtemps quelque part pour que ça en vaille la peine, et quand il revenait dans le coin, c’était le lit de Duo qui l’accueillait.

— Alors comme ça tu t’installes ? demanda-t-il, l’air de rien. T’as fini de vadrouiller ?

— Oui, déclara quand même Heero. Pour la grande part.

Heero avait donc décidé de se fixer. C’était soudain mais finalement pas si étonnant, Heero était quelqu’un de curieusement impulsif parfois, mais Duo se demandait quand même combien de temps il resterait avant d’avoir de nouveau besoin d’aller voir ailleurs s’il y était mieux qu’ici.

— Un peu vide, quand même, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers l’intérieur de l’appartement. T’as l’intention de meubler ?

— Bien sûr.

Il y eut une pause puis :

— Tu viendras choisir avec moi ?

— Evidemment, fit Duo. On peut pas te laisser prendre n’importe quoi, non plus ! Faut que je sois là pour surveiller !

Heero eut un petit sourire et Duo se sentit le lui rendre. Eh, ce serait bien d’avoir son « chat » à portée de main. Il avait beau faire comme si, Heero lui manquait un peu, beaucoup, quand il était parti, surtout lorsqu’il avait passé un certain temps chez lui. D’autant que le brun avait tendance à « disparaître » complètement pour une durée inconnue et il arrivait à Duo d’appeler Quatre de temps en temps juste pour s’assurer que ce dernier n’avait pas eu une attaque ou quelque chose comme ça qui indiquerait le pire à propos de Heero.

— Et t’as l’intention de faire quoi, maintenant que t’es là ?

— Terminer mon diplôme d’enseignant, répondit Heero.

Duo secoua la tête, ça le perturbait à chaque fois qu’il y pensait.

— Professeur Heero Yuy. Y’a quelque chose de terrifiant rien que de t’imaginer dans une salle de cours avec une vingtaine de gosses.

— Tu crois que je ne ferai pas un bon professeur ?

— Je crois que soit tu les terrifieras, soit tu te feras complètement marcher sur les pieds !

Heero haussa les épaules sans perdre son petit sourire. Duo était de bonne humeur, soudain. La surprise avait enfin disparu, il ne restait que le plaisir de savoir que Heero était là et le serait pour longtemps. Il espéra juste que ça ne ferait pas trop mal quand le brun déciderait de repartir.

C’était pas une bonne idée de s’attacher à un chat errant, décidément.

¤¤¤

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de cette taille de canapé ? demanda Heero.

— T’as la place, autant prendre un grand truc ! Regarde, on peut s’allonger dedans sans toucher les bouts. C’est impeccable pour regarder la télé.

— Je ne regarde jamais la télé de cette façon, répliqua Heero.

— Menteur, fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma tout de suite et Duo lâcha un rire amusé. Il arrivait assez souvent que Heero et lui se retrouvent bouinés dans le canapé de Duo, quand le brun était là, sous prétexte de regarder un film. Ils en voyaient rarement la fin.

— Bon, mais si tu préfères, celui-là est sympa aussi, fit Duo.

— Non, le premier ira très bien, déclara Heero.

Duo leva la tête vers lui, surpris, mais Heero était déjà en train de noter la référence.

— Je croyais que tu le trouvais trop grand ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

— Tu l’as dit, c’est impeccable pour regarder la télé. Allons voir les bureaux, maintenant.

Duo lui laissa quelques secondes d’avance. Il avait la gorge bizarrement nouée.

¤¤¤

— Et tu verrais sa cuisine ! s’enthousiasma Duo. Franchement, son appart est génial, et quand ce sera meublé ce sera mieux encore, j’ai fait gaffe à ce qu’il prenne des trucs corrects. Je suis particulièrement fier du canapé. Et le lit, bordel ! Y’a une place affolante, faut dire que Heero prend beaucoup de place, aussi. Tiens, faudra qu’on fasse une pendaison de crémaillère !

Quatre écouta Duo s’enthousiasmer sur l’appartement de Heero d’abord avec perplexité, puis avec amusement.

Ça marcherait peut-être aussi avec Trowa, il faudrait qu’il essaie. Peut-être s’il investissait dans une roulotte géante ?

¤¤¤

— Bon, bah voilà, conclut Duo en regardant autour de lui d’un air satisfait.

Heero, appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés et sourire amusé, haussa un sourcil.

— Ça y’est ? Mon appartement est à ton goût ? demanda-t-il.

— Hey ! protesta Duo. Si ça te plaisait pas t’avais qu’à pas me laisser faire !

— Tu avais l’air de tellement t’amuser… Mais ça me plaît, répondit Heero.

_Ton appart’, ou que je m’amuse ?_ se demanda Duo avant de dire à voix haute :

— Je peux inaugurer ta cuisine ? Il est peut-être temps qu’on dîne.

— Elle est tout à toi, répondit Heero.

¤¤¤

Le canapé fut inauguré le soir même, sans le prétexte de la télévision que Heero n’était pas encore allé chercher.

— Tu avais raison pour le canapé, murmura Heero au creux de sa gorge.

— N’est-ce pas, souffla Duo avant que Heero ne l’embrasse doucement.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants puis Duo sourit.

— On teste le lit, maintenant ?

¤¤¤

— Il a l’air d’être là pour rester, fit Quatre.

Trowa hocha la tête, une main dans les cheveux du blond.

— Il m’a dit qu’il s’était inscrit à l’université, déjà. Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi soudain que Duo ne le croit.

— Tu veux dire que Heero aurait tout planifié ? demanda Quatre en fermant les yeux sous la caresse avec l’envie déroutante de ronronner.

— Ça fait au moins un peu de temps déjà qu’il y pense.

— Mmmh. J’espère pour Duo. Ce sera dur pour lui, si Heero décide de repartir.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux cessèrent de caresser.

— Quatre.

— Mmh ? fit Quatre en levant un peu le visage pour entrapercevoir son visage.

— Je…

Trowa s’interrompit et Quatre, comprenant, sourit.

— Ce n’est pas pour moi que je dis ça, dit-il en posant une main sur la joue de Trowa. C’est dur quand tu repars mais je sais pourquoi, et surtout je sais que tu m’aimes.

Trowa lui prit la main pour en embrasser la paume.

— Ce serait bien qu’ils se parlent, murmura-t-il avec un regard qui prévenait Quatre que la conversation ne durerait plus très longtemps.

— C’est ce que Heero fait, en un sens, non ? fit remarquer Quatre en se redressant pour s’installer sur ses genoux.

Trowa jugea que la conversation était close.

¤¤¤

— Je vais prendre un chat, déclara soudain Heero au milieu de la rue.

Duo se tourna vers lui, pris par surprise.

— Un chat ?

Heero hocha la tête avec sérieux.

— Et ça te prend comme ça ?

— Je n’ai jamais eu de chat, dit Heero comme si c’était une explication valable.

— T’as jamais eu de chien non plus, fit remarquer Duo.

— J’ai un appartement, pas une maison. Et puis je vais être à l’université un certain temps dans la journée, et après je travaillerai. Je ne peux pas m’occuper d’un chien.

Heero était quelqu’un de responsable. Il ne prendrait pas un animal s’il n’avait l’intention de s’en occuper sérieusement. D’en prendre soin. De le garder.

_Heero a vraiment l’intention de rester_, réalisa Duo avec un choc.

L’appartement avait été un indice, une sorte de ciment fondateur, mais Duo ne l’avait pas pris au sérieux. Là, c’était bien plus important.

_Heero reste. _

Il garda le silence. Ça changeait pas mal de choses. Ou peut-être que ça ne changeait rien. Il ne savait pas ce que Heero avait dans la tête, quel statut il avait dans sa vie en dehors de celui de « meilleur ami avec lequel je couche de temps en temps ». Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que Heero s’était installé, plus même que lorsqu’il vivait dans le studio de Duo, avaient la clef de l’appartement de l’autre et les nuits où Duo rentrait chez lui se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Duo n’était pas certain de vouloir mettre leur situation sur le tapis, ils fonctionnaient bien jusque-là, il n’y avait pas de raison que ça change. Le mieux était d’attendre et de laisser couler. Si Heero était impulsif, Duo, contrairement à ce qu’on pensait, était patient quand il le fallait. Si un jour il arrêtait de se sentir à l’aise avec Heero, avec ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre, à ce moment-là il envisagerait de parler sérieusement avec lui. En attendant…

— Tu veux quoi, comme chat ?

¤¤¤

— Ça va être dur de choisir, fit Duo.

Il y avait trois cages pleines de chats de diverses tailles et couleurs. Heero haussa les épaules et laissa la bénévole du refuge lui mettre un petit gris dans les bras qui planta ses griffes dans son pull.

— C’est le dernier arrivé, expliqua-t-elle. On nous l’a déposé hier matin de l’autre côté de la grille dans un sac, avec un autre. 

Ils la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

_Comment ça se fait qu’après tout ce qu’on a vu pendant la guerre, on soit encore choqués de ce genre de choses ?_

— Un autre ? demanda Heero.

La jeune femme rouvrit la cage et sortit en douceur un chat un peu plus gros, tacheté, aux longs poils ébouriffés, qui miaula d’indignation, et le fourra dans les bras de Duo gêné. Le chat s’installa contre lui comme s’il était sur un coussin et après un autre miaulement royal, ne bougea plus.

Le petit gris était beaucoup plus actif et s’était perché avec satisfaction sur l’épaule de Heero.

— Ils appartenaient probablement à la même personne, dit la bénévole. Peut-être quelqu’un qui est mort et la famille n’a pas voulu les garder. Ça arrive souvent. 

Duo regarda le chat dans ses bras, puis Heero.

_Je peux pas le remettre dans la cage. _

— On prend les deux, dit Heero.

¤¤¤

— Va falloir leur trouver des noms, maintenant commenta Duo en regardant les deux chats prendre possession de l’appartement. Du canapé en ce qui concernait le plus gros.

Heero lui lança un regard impassible.

— Et non, Wing et Zero ne sont pas des noms acceptables.

— … Hane et Rei ? fit Heero mi-figue mi raisin.

— T’as pas d’imagination, Yuy.

— Tu as une idée ?

— … bah, on finira bien par trouver.

¤¤¤

Duo se réveilla un matin face au réveil qui indiquait huit heures trente et samedi 27 mars. Chibi miaulait désespérément à la porte, il sentait le poids de Chat presque sur ses pieds et celui du bras de Heero sur sa taille. Il tenta de se rendormir sans succès, Chibi avait décidé qu’il était l’heure de ses croquettes. Avec un grognement, il s’extirpa du lit, provoquant deux protestations, ouvrit à Chibi qui fila droit vers la cuisine.

Duo le suivit plus lentement, appuya sur le bouton de la machine à café pour plus tard et versa les croquettes dans la gamelle, finissant de réveiller Chat qui vint dignement réclamer son dû. Duo s’étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il tilta au moment où son regard vague tomba sur sa brosse à dents. Il la regarda un instant avec perplexité avant de constater que oui, c’était _sa_ brosse à dents, et que celle de rechange était à son studio. Et que ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que c’était comme ça.

Il devait y avoir une morale à ça, au fait que sa brosse à dents de rechange soit devenue l’officielle et vice versa. Un sourire lui tira le coin des lèvres et il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller s’adosser au chambranle de la porte de la chambre. Heero avait profité de son absence pour prendre possession de son côté.

— Tu sais, Heero, dit Duo, bras croisés, d’un ton faussement sévère, si tu voulais que je vive avec toi tu pouvais aussi simplement demander.

Heero garda les yeux fermés, mais le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres convainquit Duo d’aller se recoucher.

(fin)


End file.
